Kitty Kat
by mira-felton
Summary: Rated PG for language. DM/GW Ginny is the victim of a curse, and is forced to live as a cat in Malfoy Manor.
1. Holy Crap!

Kitty Kat  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: D/G. Ginny is the victim of a curse, and becomes......a CAT?!  
  
As Ginny Weasley walked through Diagon Alley, she couldn't help but laugh at the very thought that she, Ginny, would be graduating soon. The very thought! She started thinking what it would be like.  
  
So of course she didn't notice the strange man hiding in the shadows.  
  
Or that everyone was starting to get bigger-or was she getting smaller?  
  
Then all she saw was black. Or indeed, it could be her robes. Thank god for her Muggle clothes.  
  
*********  
  
She opened one eye.  
  
*GW's POV* Hell, I'm a cage, I'm in a bloody cage!  
  
Hey! This looks a lot like the pet store, oh no, tell me no...Shit! Why are my arms all hairy!  
  
It was indeed true, her arms were covered in bright orange fur.  
  
'Fur...pet store...cage...Holy Crap! I'm a CAT!' she shouted.  
  
Of course it came out sounding something like, "Meow."  
  
I rested my head on my paws, sulking. A perfect way to start off a Saturday. After all, who wouldn't want to be turned into a cat?  
  
That would be me.  
  
Could my life get any worse?  
  
Obviously. Draco Malfoy just walked in. He'd better not see me like this...Oh God! He's pointing at me! He wants to buy me! Well, I think not. I refuse to go with you, you slimy prat! He turned to the cashier; he wasn't going to buy me! I closed my eyes.  
  
An hour later, I awoke in the house of Malfoy.  
  
Fun.  
  
A truck could hit me right now and I would still be happy.  
  
Oh, the blackmail!  
  
"Hey kitty," came a voice. I turned.  
  
What do you know. The devil himself.  
  
I scowled. Or at least, I tried to.  
  
Life as a cat was cruel.  
  
"You remind me a lot like a girl from my school," he said.  
  
That's nice.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, her name was, very pretty. Her hair was the same shade as your fur."  
  
No kidding, smart boy.  
  
"I think I'll name you Virginia," Malfoy continued. "Ginny for short."  
  
Someone up there was pissed at me, I could tell.  
  
I stretched and left. Wandering the halls alone it was, well, FUN. I entered the kitchen.  
  
"Food," I said, "I want food." Narcissa Malfoy bent down to pat my head. "Food," I repeated. "If you're going to hold me captive, at least give me food. I want food," I stared. "Let me rephrase that, I NEED food." Narcissa just smiled and said, "Draco made a good choice in buying you."  
  
The woman was a hopeless case.  
  
And then that bastard, Lucius Malfoy walked in. He nodded at his wife, not even noticing me.  
  
I'm glad. Lucius Malfoy can go bite a tree.  
  
It'd be funny if he really did that.  
  
But for now, I was plotting ways to murder him.  
  
Is it easy to murder someone when you have become a cat? 


	2. I Can't Think Of A Good Chapter Title So...

Kitty Kat  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
A/N: The person who placed the curse on her will be revealed in later chapters.  
  
Summary: D/G. Ginny is the victim of a curse, and becomes......a CAT?!  
  
"Ginny," Malfoy called. I stalked over to him. "Gin, we're going to Saturn tomorrow. Okay? The cat-sitter will be here tomorrow."  
  
I stared.  
  
Thing is, there doesn't seem to be much oxygen up there. You might have trouble breathing.  
  
Ah well. I wouldn't mind it if he suffocated.  
  
Wonder who my sitter is? I'm 16, I CAN take care of myself, you know.  
  
All I'm saying is, Malfoy had BETTER take me to Hogwarts.  
  
"Saturn, Gin, d'you think we'll be needing a bubble-head charm? Well, SOME kind of charm, we'll have to breathe, you know."  
  
Yes I know. I'm not stupid.  
  
"Hey," he said. "You're cat sitter is Hermione Granger. Now I hope you know the only reason I hired her is because she has a cat too. Don't hesitate to scratch her."  
  
Scratch her? Scratch Hermione, one of my best friends? You WISH.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
Hi Hermione. How are you today? I'm a cat. I just happen to be Malfoy's cat. Now please be so kind as to get me out of here.  
  
Malfoy opened the door.  
  
In came Crookshanks. Malfoy cursed under his breath. "Granger, keep your cat away from mine, you hear? If your cat..."  
  
"Okay, Malfoy, I get it. The only reason I came here was for the pay. Normally I wouldn't get near THAT," she pointed to me.  
  
Hermione is rather stupid for a know-it-all.  
  
Crookshanks looked at me.  
  
"You're not a real cat," he said.  
  
Busted.  
  
"Um, no." I replied.  
  
"Oh. I'm used to it. See, Sirius Black is a dog, Peter Pettigrew is a rat, McGonagall is a cat, oh and you know Mrs. Norris? Well, I'm pretty sure that was once Filch's girlfriend. It's probably only a rumor though."  
  
I'm guessing rumor.  
  
Hermione, get me OUT of here. 


	3. Blackmail and Nail Polish Junk

Kitty Kat  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
A/N: The person who placed the curse on her will be revealed in later chapters.  
  
Summary: D/G. Ginny is the victim of a curse, and becomes......a CAT?!  
  
You know, I realized that Malfoy isn't such a bighead anymore.  
  
But I like Harry.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
HARRY.  
  
Alright then.  
  
I walked over to Hermione. Um...is that Hermione? Whoever it is, they're polishing their nails.  
  
Hermione? That you?  
  
Lord help my soul.  
  
Oh, come on, Hermione hates that bloody nail polish junk.  
  
Oh hell.  
  
The nail polish is PINK.  
  
What gives?  
  
Oh.  
  
OH.  
  
I think Hermione has a crush.  
  
On who? Well, I haven't figured that out yet.  
  
Life was sweet.  
  
Ha.  
  
When I turn back into a human, I will be ruler of Hogwarts.  
  
How I adore blackmail.  
  
Hermione had better not like my brother.  
  
Or Harry.  
  
Hermione has a crush...Hermione has a crush...la la la la la la...  
  
This is funny.  
  
I mean, HERMIONE has a CRUSH.  
  
Not that it's THAT big of a DEAL.  
  
But still.  
  
Hermione has a crush...Hermione has a crush...la la la la la la... 


	4. Hermione is DELUSIONAL and MiceCatching ...

Kitty Kat  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
A/N: The person who placed the curse on her will be revealed in later chapters.  
  
Summary: D/G. Ginny is the victim of a curse, and becomes......a CAT?!  
  
I'm hungry.  
  
No, seriously, I am.  
  
"Um, Crookshanks?" I called. He turned. "What?"  
  
"Do you know how to get food around this place?" "Yeah. Watch." Crookshanks walked over to Hermione and purred softly. She looked down. "Aw, is my little Cwookshankies hungwy?"  
  
Cwookshankies? Hungwy?  
  
Hermione is delusional.  
  
I followed Crookshanks(or should I say Cwookshankies?) into the kitchen. She gave Crookshanks a bowl of food with water.  
  
HELLO? DON'T I GET ANYTHING?  
  
I mean, Mum would freak if-  
  
MUM. DAD.  
  
What are they thinking now?  
  
I mean, I can just picture Dad asking Mum, "Molly, where's Ginny?" And then Mum would answer, "Oh, don't worry Arthur dear, she's just in Diagon Alley being turned into a cat only to be bought by Malfoy just so she can be starved by Hermione. Don't worry yourself."  
  
I am in deep shit.  
  
I stared at Hermione. She gave me a death glare, then sighed and gave me some food.  
  
Finally.  
  
"If I want the money, I might as well do it right. Malfoy will kill me if he came home to find his cat dead."  
  
That's right. I'd rather not be starved. Really, some friend you are.  
  
WAIT.  
  
I just realized something.  
  
I'm a cat.  
  
I mean, I knew that, but I hadn't given it much thought. Until now.  
  
I.  
  
AM.  
  
A.  
  
CAT.  
  
Lord.  
  
So, the world expects me to look pretty, sit on windowsills, devour mice, and make the house look dreadfully peaceful.  
  
As if.  
  
I'm saying this right now, if Malfoy thinks I'm a mice-catching machine, he's got another thing coming.  
  
He can find himself a new cat. I refuse to pounce on mice.  
  
I REFUSE TO POUNCE ON MICE!!!!!  
  
I. REFUSE. TO. POUNCE. ON. MICE.  
  
I REFUSE TO POUNCE ON MICE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Glad I made my point.  
  
Honestly.  
  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch to eat. 


End file.
